


Tastes like home

by GemmaRose



Series: The Lawlu Gay Pirates AU [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy isn't a complete idiot. In fact, when it comes to food, he's incredibly observant.</p><p>Set in the Gay Pirates AU, just a little moment shared by Luffy and Sanji between the Baratie and the Conami Islands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes like home

Luffy sat on the railing at the front of the ship, and frowned at Sanji. Yosaku had fallen asleep a bit ago, but his new chef was leaning over the side of the ship and smoking.

“Smoke.” he muttered, frowning and dropping his head into his palm, propping his elbow on his knee. There was something about Sanji that was familiar, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. After a moment, Luffy sighed and stretched. Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Sanji made good food, one of the things he made for dinner was Torao’s favourite even, which would be good when they got him back from stupid Mingo. And Sanji was nakama now, so-

Food. Luffy paused mid-stretch, and slowly lowered his arms. Torao was from North Blue, like him. The restaurant’s menu had been full of food he didn’t recognize by name, East Blue dishes for an East Blue kitchen and East Blue customers, but Sanji had made Law’s favourite and-

“You’re from North Blue.” Luffy said, a smile spreading across his face as Sanji turned to look at him with an expression of surprise.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” his chef asked, straightening up.

Luffy chuckled, and finished his stretch. “Your food.” he smiled, swinging his feet idly. “It tastes like home.”

Sanji smiled back at that, and even laughed a little. “So, you’re from there too.” he looked off over the ocean, and his smile faded.

Luffy’s feet stilled, and he slammed a fist into his open palm as a word he’d been looking for earlier came back to him. “Vinsmoke!” he declared, and Sanji jumped like a startled cat. “That’s your family, right?”

Sanji turned to face him, shoulders stiff and face unreadable. “What if it is?”

“Then we kinda know each other.” Luffy smiled. “My old captain used to send one of our nakama on jobs with a Vinsmoke, and they had those same eyebrows.” he frowned. “Itchy, or something? I think that was his name.”

Sanji scowled. “Ichiji.”

“That was it.” Luffy chuckled. “Your family is cool, and really strong!” he leaned back a bit, and smiled up at the stars. “You’re the best, though. You can cook.”

Sanji snorted, and Luffy grinned wider. “You’re crazy, Luffy.” his shoulders relaxed again, and he went back to leaning on the railing. “And anyways, they’re not my family now.”

Luffy tilted his head, but before he could ask what Sanji meant the cook kept talking.

“I’m not going into the family business, so they don’t have any use for me.” Sanji looked down, at his hands or at the ocean Luffy couldn’t tell. “I’m not a Vinsmoke anymore. That name isn’t for chefs, and that’s what I am.” he glanced up, and Luffy locked eyes with the blond. “I’m just a chef, alright?”

Luffy frowned for a moment. “You’re not just a chef, you’re my nakama.”

Sanji chuckled, and looked back out to sea. “Of course, captain.”

Luffy swung his feet forwards, and hopped off the railing. “I’m tired. Sanji, you’re on watch.” he yawned, and walked over to where Yosaku was leaning up against the boat’s small cabin. Stupid thing just had a desk and a chair, and not even a decent chair for sleeping in, but a hard wooden one that wobbled and squeaked with each wave if you sat in it. Luffy flopped down on the deck next to Zoro’s bounty hunting friend, and was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sanji's siblings don't have canon names yet, but let's be real, they're named Ichiji and Niji.


End file.
